


Worth It

by Slaskia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Inspired by..., M/M, New Years, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Ratchet's Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Ratchet was hoping for a peaceful New years.  Thing is...he forgot a certain teleporting, prankster seeker recently joined them....





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Totally inspired by Cosmic_Dandelion's 'Ratchet's Rules'. Specifically Chapter 36 (and a few other's. Trust me...a 'few' rules are broken here!).

What a day. 

Ratchet had spent all day reminding everyone of the rules to be followed for this human holiday.  ‘New Jeers’ was it?  No explosive…or incendiary devices in the base.  Any damaged caused must be repaired by the offender…and so on. 

Unfortunately, the constant reminding was due to constantly finding said devices all over the base.  Along with a few glitter and confetti contraptions he was sure had _his_ name on it.  Damn pranksters. 

The sun had finally set and everyone else had gone up to the top of the base to do their thing.  Well, almost everyone.  He knew Starscream and Arcee had decided to go elsewhere for the night.  However, considering Ratchet caught Starscream talking to the mirror a few times over the last few days, Ratchet had a funny feeling he knew what the seeker was hoping for tonight.  He wished him luck on that. 

Ratchet wasn’t planning on joining the festivities either for that matter.  He didn’t feel it necessary to celebrate another year being added the counter.  Especially a bot his age.  Plus, this was a rare chance to get a nice long recharge for once while everyone else was occupied. Not a chance he was going to pass up, no way! 

He entered his quarters and with a relieved sigh and flopped onto the berth.  Just as he was about enter recharge, something started nagging at him.  That something…or some _one_ had been suspiciously absent all day.  Who was it?  

As the kliks went by, he did a mental roll call of all the bots and humans he saw that day.  Yet he still couldn’t pin point who it was.  It was starting to drive him crazy, keeping him from the recharge he so badly wanted. 

Then the chronometer hit midnight. 

Something loud _popped_ under his berth, making him yelp and sit up in shock.  This was followed immediately by the sound of a wire running.  Before he could react in any way, something wet, cold, and slightly sticky was dumped onto him. 

As he sat on his now cold, wet and sticky berth, the solution seeping into every nook and cranny on his chassis, he remembered who he forgot. 

Skywarp. 

That sneaky, teleporting, _cloaking_ seeker that had recently joined them.  He and Wheeljack were also an item…which meant Wheeljack was likely in on this. 

With a growl, Ratchet wiped his face and noticed there was glitter in the solution that was dumped on him.  Wonderful.  And it appeared to glow in the dark with this yucky green color.  Double wonderful.  Then an extra dose of wonderful came when the bucket used to hold the stuff fell down and klonked him on the head. 

 _I’m going to kill him._   With another growl, he picked up the bucket and headed for the lift.  His night was just ruined…so by golly he was going to ruin someone _else’s_ night! 

\-- 

Skywarp curled up closer to Wheeljack, the most important bot in the universe right now, as they sat on the base roof and watched the fireworks.  Thanks to him, he was a happy seeker again.  Reunited with his family and added more to it.  The loss of Thundercracker wasn’t nearly as painful now.  Perhaps later he and Jackie could have a bit ‘fun’ on the berth? 

He’d have to survive Ratchet’s wrath first. 

“So…,” Wheeljack was whispering in his audio.  “Think it went off yet?” 

Skywarp nodded his head vigorously, a giggling soundlessly.  It had been a multibot (and one human) effort to pull off this prank.  Jackie had built the trigger device, Smoky and Miko offered suggestions on what to use as the ‘second stage’ (glow-in-the-dark glue and glitter respectively), while Jetfire mixed it together to get it ‘just’ right.  All Skywarp had to do was set it up and he did so while Ratchet was busy dealing with all the decoys the other’s set up. 

“ _WHERE IS HE!?_ ”  All optics and eyes looked in direction of the main lift, where a glowing, glittery Ratchet was now standing, holding an empty bucket and with the look of murder in his optics. 

“I think that’s your cue to run, Sky,” Wheeljack chuckled.  

Skywarp shook his head and grinned, his frame vibrating from another soundless giggle.  He quickly typed something on his pad and held it up for Ratchet to see.  //Glad you could join us Ratchet!  You look fabulous!\\\ 

“Oh, you had to poke the scraplet nest….” Wheeljack groaned, shaking his head with a smile. 

If there was a way for Ratchet look any more murderous, he just did.  With a roar of rage Ratchet rushed at them, the other’s jumping out of the way.  Skywarp stuck out his glossa, then warped to the smaller, higher plateau that was connected to the base.  “When I get my hands you....” Ratchet growled, frustrated that he can’t reach him. 

“Doc, you may want to hit the showers first,” Wheeljack pointed out.  “That glue we used will eventually set.” 

“’ _We’_?”  Ratchet turned around and stared at him, optics wide, before looking around.  Jetfire looked like he was about to fall over laughing.  Smokescreen and Miko were ‘trying’ to put on innocent faces, but failing miserably.  Bumblebee had that innocent look, so did Bulkhead, but the latter’s whistling was blowing it for him.  Wheeljack was just grinning, a grin that matched the one Skywarp had. 

As for Optimus.  He was keeping his back to the whole thing, ‘pretending’ to be more focused on the fireworks. 

Ratchet sputtered in disbelief for a moment.  “Bah!” he yelled, throwing up his hands, the bucket flying from them in the process, before stomping back to the lift and going back down.   Only then did a few more bots join in Jetfire’s laughter. 

“You are probably not going to be welcome in the base for a while, Sky,” Wheeljack warned him. 

//Worth it.\\\ Skywarp wrote.  //Can think of more pranks in the meantime.\\\ He then flashed his lover a big, mischievous grin. 

As for the other kind of ‘fun’, there was always the Jackhammer.  Ratchet can’t ban him from that. 

Oh wait…he’s a teleporter.  Who’s to say he has to ask Ratchet for _permission_ to enter the base?

**Author's Note:**

> The mention of Starscream and Arcee is a direct reference to my other New Year short 'The Next Step'.
> 
> Note: while not 'officially' a part of my 'astral aligned' continuity, some elements are shared by it. In this case, Skywarp is mute due to the damage he received due to being 'eaten' by Sharkicons in canon (how he survived and got to Earth...that will be revealed eventually). TC's fate is still up in the air, 'officially'.
> 
> Also...yay me with really rare ships...(I haven't seen a Skywarp/Wheeljack ship yet...)


End file.
